


Nature of the Beast

by Greenygal



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenygal/pseuds/Greenygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge about a spell that caused unlikely couples to have sex; I took the excuse to get these two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature of the Beast

Contrary to the beliefs of just about everyone who's met him, Orion does know other lusts than those of battle.

But his early, clumsy experimentation made it quickly clear that his desires are darker, more violent, than those of New Genesis would tolerate; he tried to mimic their gentler forms of loveplay, but it proved frustratingly difficult and unsatisfying. Ultimately he simply withdrew, and fought the fiercer for his unfulfilled hunger.

But it doesn't, sometimes, keep him from wanting. He's envied Lightray's hundred lovers, taken easily, with neither fear nor regret. And he's imagined reaching out and taking that brightest light for himself...but has always carefully stayed his hand. That isn't a part of himself he's ever intended his friend to see.

Until a rainbow storm swept through them both, and shattered Orion's self-control into jagged pieces.

It had been glorious, better than his half-suppressed dreams had ever conjured up—all fire and passion, and that total concentrated joy he'd only ever known in the fiercest battles to the death.

Unfortunately, it had other similarities to those battles, as well. And as he watches Lightray's bruised and bloodied form, just beginning to stir, Orion is as close as he's ever come to fear. He knows the look Lightray is about to give him, has seen it on too many faces to count. Against that look he will, for once, have no defense....

Lightray's good eye cracks open—the other is swollen shut—and focuses on Orion. There's silence for a moment...and then, unbelievably, he smiles.

"You know, Orion, I'd actually started to become bored with sex. I should have known I can always depend on you to make things more exciting."

There's little enough room in Orion's soul for either love or laughter...but somehow Lightray always manages to bring him both.


End file.
